Soren Noxis Siegreich
Soren Noxis Siegreich '''is the male protagonist in ''Freelance DxD, ''a freelancer agent of the Association. He's a third year transfer to Kuoh Academy assigned to watch the events in the city. He's both the vessel of Bahamut, and a direct descendant of the hero Siegfried, though his bloodline is far more complicated, tracing back to the mysterious land of Eonis and it's legacy of kings. Appearence Soren is an 17-year-old young man of average height for one of his descent, with a limber, lightly toned build, bearing silvery-white, wavy hair that has a few strands fading to black at the tips, with draconic, ruby red eyes, though there is a notably tendency for his eyes to change into an ultramarine color for a few seconds. His face is described as being ever so slightly androgynous. Late into the events of Volume 3, Soren's eyes change to a royal blue color, and after making full use of his Armiger magic, a portion of his hair turns raven black. In Volume 4, after destroying the Ruin Draco, Soren's hair turns completely black. Normally, Soren wears the uniform of an Association Knight, a black duster with a hood worn over a white shirt, black waistcoat, dark pants and black sneakers, though after moving to Kuoh Town he's usually wearing the Kuoh Academy boys' uniform, but he shows to be a fashionable dresser with his varied casual outfits. Personality Soren's natural disposition is that of someone with a cocky, uncouth edge. He doesn't easily give respect to people and his normal fashion of speaking tends to be in sarcastic remarks aimed at anyone and anything, while also something of a natural ''tsukkomi ''who reacts to strange happenings with rapid "straight man" responses. He holds an undying loyalty and care to the people he considers his friends and loved ones, and despite being able to rather calmly talk about sexual topics, when it comes to women he actually finds attractive, he easily becomes embarrassed when trying to speak openly about what he likes about them. After his memories began to return, it became apparent Soren carries a heavy guilt complex, especially when he begins to fear his own power won't be enough to protect the people he cares about, and he holds a strong fear of seeing people he loves be injured because he couldn't prevent it. He also recognizes that despite his great power, he simply can't accomplish things on his own, and greatly relies on those close to him for support one simply cannot get through physical power alone. History Seven years prior to the story, a young Soren was brought to the Association by his father, lacking any memories and seemingly devoid of personality, being taken in by Artoria Asheworth and being raised with the other Freelancer children. As a Freelancer, he held no actual rank within the Association, but due to his abilities, was often assigned to more dangerous missions not many others could undertake, and as a result, Soren has been around the world, though he is most frequently based in London, England. In recent time however, Soren has begun to recollect bits and pieces of his missing past through his returning memories, but so far cannot make any sense of it as any attempt at trying to find out the truth has lead to fruitless situations, but he has managed to remember the name of his home country, a place known as Noxis, and that years ago, ''something ''happened there that led to where he is now. The truth being that in his homeland of Noxis, in the hidden land of Eonis, something known as the Scourge broke out and ravaged the land. As a result, war broke out and the capital of Noxis was attacked. To save the land and her people, Soren's mother, Lux Noxis Siegreich, sacrificed herself to stop the Scourge. But, Soren having witnessed the event, was traumatized to the point where the slumbering Bahamut awakened within him. It's not known what happened after that, but it is known it resulted in his father sealing those memories and sending him to Artoria. Powers and Abilities '''Draconic Power: '''Soren has access to the powers a Dragon Type Sacred Gear grants, and even displays the ability to cast draconic magic, with a preference for the elements of ice and lightning. His aura is also incredibly powerful, and when unleashed causes those within it to feel a heavy pressure on them, and the air itself seems to start freezing over. It's inferred he's equal to a high tier High Ranking Devil in terms of power, and he is capable of passing himself off as a Devil due to Bahamut's nature. After Volume 4, Bahamut's power escalates and the feel of his aura changes, with Bahamut noting that by technical terms, Soren is now a budding demi-god. '''Power of the King: '''An ancient magic Soren inherited from his mother, the form of the previously unknown aura he possessed. It is primal in nature, far different from the magic used by human mages and Devils, it's light burning any kind of darkness, not just those of Devils. Soren states the magic is not exclusive to him, and variants of it existed throughout the other royal families of his homeland, though he does not know of any other users of it remain. He can also use this power to grant similar abilities to others, though not to the same extent he's capable of himself. * '''Armiger Arsenal: Soren has the ability to store any weapon he holds into a magical space that changes it's form, and he can freely control and summon these weapons at will with a mere thought, with his current arsenal holding around 50 different weapons, including Balming, and two Royal Arms, those of his mother and grandfather. The phantasmal forms of his weapons also automatically block projectile attacks sent towards Soren, making him near impervious to ranged assaults. Soren also tends to use his Arsenal abilities as readily convenient storage for various items in his possession. * Warp Magic: '''An extension of his Power of the King, and the primary ability of the magic. Allowing Soren to temporarily shift himself across planes, he can Warp so as to dodge attacks, and leave behind little more than a phantasmal afterimage, or teleport distances, be them short when unaided, or longer when using a weapon within his Armiger Arsenal as an anchor point of sorts. He can also perform a '''Warp Strike '''with this ability, using one of his weapons to instantly close the gap between him and his foe and deal devastating damage at the same time. '''Senjutsu: '''Soren has displayed knowledge in low-level skills of Senjutsu, having been taught the art by friends in the Shinto Group and Kira, though he usually only uses it as a form of concealment, as the use of Ki is near undetectable to beings not already attuned to it, but has enough knowledge to know proper usage of the arts, such as balancing the Yin and Yang energies channeled through it to prevent loss of control. '''Immense Strength: '''As a demi-dragon, Soren's strength is far beyond what his figure would suggest, easily bouncing a heavy tire like a soccer ball, throwing heavy bowling balls with force comparable to a cannon, and easily crushing the bones of Riser Phenex's forearm with his grip, though the extent of his strength is currently unknown. '''Immense Durability: '''Soren's resilience can be compared to that of a Dragon's scales. He can easily shrug off attacks that are below him in strength, being able to stop Rias' Power of Destruction with his bare hand, the only damage being shown as barely noticeable burns on his skin. '''Immense Speed: '''Soren has speed comparable to that of a Knight, if not faster. '''Swordsmanship: '''As his preferred weapon is the Balmung, Soren displays masterful levels of swordsmanship, his movements described as more akin to a dance than of a fighter, being precise and quick but still retaining strength behind them. '''Void Magic: '''The inherent power granted by unlocking Bahamut's true power as the Dragon God of Sacred Darkness. A form of energy between both light and darkness representing the power of the space between worlds. Not much is currently known about what it causes, but it's one that both creates and destroys. Equipment '''Ruina Draco: '''Soren's former Sacred Gear, a Dragon Gear housing the Black Apocalypse Dragon Bahamut within it. It forms as six armor like wings on his back, which shift about and fold up when not in use, edged in red light. This Gear is particular dreaded due to it's ability, Drain, which saps power from the affected target like a leech. What makes this power dangerous is that it not only has the capability of killing the target, but it also wears at the users mind if overused with the potential to drive them insane and cause the Drain power to run wild. Bahamut has expressly forbidden Soren from using this power unless absolutely necessary for his safety and well being, though he has gone to lengths to learn how to control it. * '''Balance Breaker: '''Soren has stated that he's achieved Balance Breaker, but it is currently unknown what the Balance Breaker of the Ruina Draco is nor what shape it takes, Bahamut stating he's sealed away the power as well. At the end of Volume 3, during the battle with Kokabiel, this form is revealed. Rather than simply donning armor of some form, the Balance Breaker of the Ruina Draco is a complete physical transformation, transforming Soren into a full dragon form but still retaining a humanoid physique. The form is demonic in appearance, Kokabiel calling him a "Diabolis Dragon" upon seeing the form. He can only maintain the state for 10 minutes before the Curse of Bahamut begins taking a hold on him, and it's shown that using this form has only made the potential for the Curse to take over Soren's mind worse. '''Ultima Regalia: '''Soren's new Sacred Gear, created during the climax of Volume 4. A Dragon Gear formed with Bahamut's true power as the Bladekeeper and Dragon God of Sacred Darkness as well as power stolen from both Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. Appearing as a simple looking plated glove on his left hand, formed of a portion of black armor that reaches a short way up his arm, a blue gem inlaid in the main segment of the gauntlet, with a red and white plate on his fingers. It also forms a large black and silver sword that forms as a main component of the Gear's base form. It easily channels Bahamut's void magic abilities and is capable of using the powers of Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, at least their base abilities of '''Boost and Divide. * Balance Breaker: Void Dragon Scale Mail: '''The new Balance Breaker of the Ultima Regalia. Unlike normal Scale Mail it's not a completely covering armor, instead taking a lighter form, appearing more akin to a set of royal regalia. Hovering at Soren's back are a multitude of swords similar to the blade formed by the Ultima Regalia, all of various size that arrange into wings. The form still needs development, but even in it's current state Soren becomes strong enough to take on Vali in '''Juggernaut Drive '''form and win with very little damage on his part. It's finisher is '''Mega Flare, '''a pure concentration of power with enough force to take Vali out of Juggernaut Drive even after countering Vali's own attack. When Soren first activates his Balance Breaker, he gives an incantation to call it forth. ''I am the Dragon of the Void, he whose power erases and creates, the god of gods who alters Destiny's weave.'' ''I stand by the Infinite and Challenge the Dream. My blades shall cut all and create the future as light and shadows converge into one.'' ''I shall become the Black Dragon of Resolution, may the sacred darkness of the Void burn through my soul!'' '''Balmung: The sword wielded by the ancient hero Siegfried, the "Sword Which Rends the Heavens". Unlike the Balmung originally seen in DxD, this one is a True Holy Sword, a silver blade that glows with twilight when exposed to the light of the sun or moon, with power said to be on par with Excalibur. It has the power to unleash the light it emits as powerful but controllable waves of holy energy. It is a finely crafted sword nearly the length of a bastard sword with a blue jewel embedded in it's hilt, which brings to mind a cross in it's shape. By pulling the hilt down, Balmung's power can be released and it can unleash a massive wave of energy. Balmung serves as Soren's primary armament in combat due to Bahamut forbidding the use of the Ruina Draco. '''Royal Arms: '''The weapons of Soren's ancestors. He currently possesses two of the 14 he knows to exist, his mother's saber and his father's great sword. He has said that there has existed as many Royal Arms as rulers of Noxis, but not all have stood the test of time. Of the others he used against Kokabiel when temporarily granted all 14, he also made use of a magical crossbow, battle ax, shield, and short sword. Trivia * Soren's height is 181cm (5 feet 9 inches). This makes him one of the taller male characters in the setting. * Due to his draconic nature, Soren has a particular lenience towards meat more than other foods. * Soren is a fan of various tokusatsu series, with one of his catchphrases, "Now, count up your sins." being borrowed directly from Kamen Rider W. * Soren's base concept is heavily inspired by Noctis Lucis Caelum of Final Fantasy XV, though many of the elements don't start coming up immediately. His Power of the King is more inspired by early showcases of Final Fantasy Versus XIII, but borrows traits from the modern version of the Armiger Arsenal Noctis uses. * Appearance wise, Soren looks similar to Sieg from Fate/Apocrypha, though as events go on his similar appearance lessens due to his changing hair and eye color. In other similarities though, both are, in different ways, related to the hero Siegfried, wield Balmung, and have relation to a black dragon. * Soren's Balmung is directly based on the one used by Siegfried in Fate/Apocrypha, as opposed to the Demon Sword with a drill-like aura as in DxD canon. * Several times, Soren remarks on one of his mentors being an old man named Zelretch, who can travel between dimensions and has even dropped Soren into several alternate dimensions in the past. It's implied this Zelretch is the same one native to the Nasuverse canon. * Soren has a frequent habit of comparing certain odd situations to various incidents from his past, even if he and Bahamut are usually the only ones who get what he means. * Soren has a common tic of tugging at a part of his fringe that causes that area to be straigher than the rest of his hair, as well as closing his left eye while speaking. This is a habit he shared with his mother. * Soren's resurfaced personality as a casual, somewhat teasing and free minded person show him to be similar to his mother according to his memories of her. * It's implied a few times Soren has a slight leg/thigh fetish. While he admits to it, he says he was merely messing with Issei when he said so, but later hints make it apparent he likely wasn't kidding. * "Soren" is a Latin/Italian name that can mean "Austere" or "severe or grim." His middle name "Noxis" is one of several Latin words meaning "Night", and his surname "Siegreich" means "Victorious" in German. If fully translated, Soren's full name can mean "Grim Night of the Victorious" or similar phrases. * In a hypothetical situation, Soren's voice actors would be Miyu Irino (Japanese), and Micah Solusod (English). Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Seiker Hikaru